You
by Nexlyn
Summary: "You think I don't notice?" ... "N-notice what?" ..."The lingering touches, the longing looks.."; Cargan, M for some bad words, some heavy petting, and for Ch. 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: RPS; Ahh, uhm. This is the first story I've ever written. I'd really love some critique and such. If you see any mistakes, please tell meee. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but the story :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first time it happens is right after their seventh concert. Carlos is walking into the dressing room, and almost immediately after the door shuts behind him, he's slammed up against it by strong hands. He comes face to face with a glaring Logan, and his eyes widen.<p>

"_You." _Logan practically growls at him.

Carlos stutters out a soft, "L-Logan?" before Logan's pressing completely against him, and his breath catches in his throat.

"You think I don't notice?" Logan asks, and Carlos swears he can actually feel the boy's glare piercing through him.

He bites his lip softly, watching as Logan's gaze lowers to his mouth. "N-notice what?" he asks, mentally cursing himself for not being able to keep his voice steady.

Logan's gaze returns to his eyes, and if Carlos was being completely honest with himself, Logan was actually starting to scare him.

He reaches a hand up to Carlos' face, and Carlos flinches slightly. But then Logan's glare morphs into a sly smirk, and his hand is on the Latino's cheek, thumb softly caressing his cheekbone. "The lingering touches, the longing looks.."

Carlos can feel his face heat up, and he takes a shaky breath, mumbling, "I.. I don't-"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean, Carlos." Logan interrupts, pressing his forehead against the Latino's cheek. "You're such a damn _tease_." He emphasizes this with a light kiss to Carlos' jaw.

Carlos can't help the quiet moan he lets out. He feels his heart pounding in his chest, and he takes in a deep breath. He had been expecting Logan to be disgusted with him if he ever realized how Carlos felt, but not this. Definitely not _this_.

Logan pulls away just enough to look Carlos in the eyes again, and he grins ferally when he sees the look of confusion plastered on the boy's face. He slowly runs his thumb across Carlos' bottom lip, and Carlos turns his head away.

"Logan.. I.." Carlos tries to speak, but his mind's way too scrambled to even think properly. He looks down at the floor, almost pouting. Before he has time to protest, his head is tilted back up, and there's a pair of warm lips pressed against his.

Carlos freezes, and after a few seconds Logan pulls back to look the Latino in the eyes. They stay that way for a good five seconds, and then Carlos is the one leaning up to kiss Logan.

It's slow, and sweet, and Carlos feels like he's floating. His eyes slip closed and his arms circle around Logan's neck, and he's pretty sure this is the best he's ever felt. That is, until Logan's tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip, and he slips a knee between Carlos' thighs.

The Latino gasps softly, and Logan takes the opportunity to delve into his mouth, pressing his knee against Carlos harder.

Carlos' head falls back against the door, and he doesn't even try to hold back his moan this time. Logan switches to pressing hot kisses down his neck, softly biting down when he reaches the Latino's shoulder. He pulls back to watch Carlos as his knee rotates just the slightest bit.

"L-Logaaan.." Carlos whines, pressing more against said male's knee, and his head drops to Logan's shoulder. Logan just hums, a soft, "Hmm?", and Carlos bites down just behind Logan's ear. He grins at the groan that comes from Logan, who replaces the knee between Carlos' legs with his palm.

"A-aah.." Carlos cries out softly, and kisses along Logan's throat, slipping a hand under his shirt to feel the firm muscle there. Logan's breath hitches when Carlos lightly pinches a nipple, and he squeezes Carlos a little harder through his jeans.

"Shit, Logan." Carlos groans out, leaning up to feverishly kiss the taller male. Logan suddenly backs away, however, causing Carlos to frown.

"Logie..?" He asks, and Logan just smiles and shakes his head, giving the Latino a quick kiss and whispering, "Kendall and James."

Carlos tilts his head in confusion, before nodding in understanding when he hears Kendall's heavy footsteps from down the hall. He sits on the sofa, crossing his legs in the hope of hiding his 'problem'. Logan smirks at him, winking, then sits next to him as Kendall and James walk into the dressing room.

James takes a glance at both of them, then frowns slightly, saying, "You okay, Carlitos? You look like you're about to pass out."

Carlos wants so bad to glare at Logan for being able to look so calm. Instead, he links his hands in his lap and nods. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh-"

Logan's smirk only becomes more smug. "He's not feeling too great. Just needs to _cool down. Right_, Carlitos?"

The Latino clenches his hands, but fakes a small smile, nodding slowly. "Yeah.."

James and Kendall glance at one another, before shrugging in unison.

"Okay. Well, the limo's waiting for us outside." Kendall says, walking back to the door, James following behind him. Kendall stops just before he closes the door, glancing back at Carlos and Logan. "Oh, and uh," He smirks. "Don't take too long '_cooling down_'." Both Carlos and Logan can hear their laughter as they retreat down the hall.

Carlos glares at Logan, cheekbones painted a deep scarlet. "You're a _dick._" He says, swatting at Logan's arm.

Logan grins at this, grabbing Carlos' waist and tugging him close. "And you _love_ it." He nips at Carlos' bottom lip, then walks towards the door. "C'mon, Carlitos. Wouldn't want Kendall and James to think we were doing anything in here, now would we?" He laughs and leaves as Carlos huffs quietly, following him down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeell? :P Tell me what you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoot, I feel accomplished for being able to do this :D. Anyway, here's chapter two. I sort of feel like I made Logan a dick, but the ending. -.- Ugh, I'm such a _sap._ **

**Also, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, and to the people that favorited! It means a lot to me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The second time it happens is on a very exhausting tour day in Manchester. They'd done three interviews and two photo shoots, followed by yet another concert later that day, and <em>really<em>, why would anyone schedule that much in _one goddamn day_? Carlos sighs and collapses on his hotel bed the moment he's close enough, stretching out flat on his back. He sighs again, frowning as he tries to close his eyes and sleep.

But, _of course, _that doesn't happen because Carlos finds that for the seemingly millionth time that day, his thoughts wander to Logan. Logan seems to be the only thing on his mind lately, and it really pisses him off because it's been _weeks_, and almost _nothing_ has changed since their dressing room incident. _Almost._ The one difference is that now Logan seems to have decided to play around with Carlos' feelings whenever he gets the chance. And Carlos is sure he does it just to get him all worked up, and it _really. Fucking. Makes. Him. Mad, _because he falls for it every time.

But of course, this only seems to make Logan to do it more. And Carlos is starting to feel all too fed up with everything. He's almost positive by now that Logan doesn't really feel anything for him, and he just wants someone to play with. After all, Logan's the biggest flirt any of them have ever known. Carlos narrows his eyes, thoughts drifting to one of their interviews earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em>Their interviewer asks them if they preferred their UK fans or their US fans, and Carlos feels that he can explain this one.<em>

"_Ah, you know what? I think coming to – you know, just - Europe in general, and doing all the shows," He starts, gesturing wildly with his hands, "has been a treat, because the fans here are way different from the US." _

_By now he can feel that Logan, who is sitting next to him (damn you, fate), is watching him, and the Latino tries his best to not glance over. "They're more, like, I don't know," He gives in and looks over to Logan, who nods slightly when he mumbles, "Hardcore.. I don't know, just.." He trails off, nearly getting lost in Logan's gaze until he notices that said male is smiling at him, and he drops a quick glance to Logan's enticing lips, his own lips turning up in a grin. _

_But then Logan is turning away, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, and Carlos wishes he hadn't lost himself just then. Thankfully for him, Kendall's already picked up where he left off, finishing the thought for him._

_He keeps his cool through the rest of the interview, breathing a sigh of relief once they're back on their tour bus and he can sit safely at their small table._

_He drops his head onto his folded arms, easily getting lost in his thoughts, until James taps his shoulder to tell him it's time for their next interview. He sighs and thinks to himself that this is going to be an extremely long day._

_The concert isn't the slightest bit easier. As they start to sing _Stuck,_ he can't seem to stop brushing against Logan in the slightest ways, and Logan only smiles at him, leaning a bit closer. The Latino's heart flutters when Logan smiles at him as James sings "You're the one that I'm waiting on," near the end of _Worldwide. _His face heats up when he sees Logan look down and back up the entire length of his body (all the while giving Carlos a smirk that makes his mind jump to filthy thoughts) just as they all burst into the chorus of _I Want to Hold Your Hand.

_It's all of these small moments that lead Carlos to decide that this is his favorite concert that they've ever performed. His happiness is short-lived, however._

_Carlos notes that the minute they're off the stage, Logan disappears to flirt with a pretty girl. And it's at that moment that he decides that he doesn't want to play this game anymore. He's sick of being tugged around. _

_He's silent the entire ride home, and he gets off the tour bus the minute it stops, ignoring Kendall's questioning glance. He gets to his hotel room without any trouble, thanking the lucky stars that none of the guys follow him._

* * *

><p>He sighs once more, slipping off the large bed and walking to the small dresser in his room. He fishes out fresh boxers and slips into the large bathroom. He doesn't even flick the light on, opting instead to light the single candle that's sitting on the counter.<p>

He turns the shower on, checking after a few seconds to make sure the water temperature is just right (scalding, just the way he likes it). He takes his time stripping down, frowning when his sore shoulders protest against all of the movement.

He steps into the shower, moaning softly at the feel of the hot water cascading over him, letting it slowly relax him. He stands there for a good five minutes, with his cheek against the tile wall, eyes closed, thoughtless. He eventually straightens up, absent-mindedly rubbing at one of his shoulders and thinking to himself that a massage would be _pretty fucking amazing_ right now.

Nearly ten minutes later, he's walking out of the bathroom in only his boxers, toweling his short hair. He drops the towel onto the floor, and then crawls into the big bed, sinking down into the soft mattress. He curls up on his side, buries his head in his pillow, and closes his eyes.

He's just on the edge of sleep when a soft knock on the door wakes him. The door opens, and he hears a soft, "Carlos..?"

He groans inwardly because _damn it all_, wasn't he just trying to get Logan _off_ his mind? He makes a fast decision to pretend to be asleep, but Logan knows him better.

"I know you're awake." There's a slight dip in the bed behind him, and then he feels Logan's hand on his shoulder. Carlos tenses, then sighs and sits up, twisting around to face the one person he's been trying to get out of his head for the past hour or so.

He mumbles out a frustrated, "What?", and Logan frowns.

"Just.. Are you okay? You seemed upset after the performance. And it's really not like you.." He trails off, looking at Carlos expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies, looking anywhere but at Logan. Logan sighs, rolling his eyes.

"No, you're not. Now look at me, and tell me what's wrong." He says, and when Carlos just shakes his head, he flicks the Latino's temple. Carlos' jerks his head around, shooting a glare at Logan.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouts, rubbing the side of his head.

"For being stubborn." Logan huffs. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, I'm f-" Carlos stops short at the dark look that Logan sends him, and he sighs. "Alright, fine. I'm not okay. But, please. Just leave it. It's nothing important."

At this, Logan rolls his eyes, the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips. "Carlos.. If something is bothering you, then it _is_ important. So please jus-"

"It's you." Carlos interrupts, looking Logan dead in the eye. "You're the reason why I'm all messed up lately." He looks back down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs, and Logan tilts his head.

"Me? What did I do?" He frowns, wanting more than anything for Carlos to look at him again.

"You're just.. Just so _frustrating._ One minute you're all into me, and the next, it's like I don't even exist." He looks back up to Logan, and the pain in the Latino's eyes makes his heart clench. "I just- I want to know what goes on in your head when you think of me. Am I just a toy? Do you not feel anything for me? Because_ really_, if you don't, then please, _please_ stop," Carlos pleads.

Logan's frown deepens, and he actually kind of hates himself for not realizing how much he's been hurting Carlos. He sighs softly, rubbing his eye, then looks back at Carlos.

"Carlos, I.. God, I'm _really_ fucking sorry. I never even stopped to think what this has been doing to you, and I'm stupid for not handling this the right way," He says, and then he smiles, placing a hand on Carlos' neck and letting his thumb gently trail along the Latino's jaw. "But I love you, Carlos. And I have for a long time now. I've just been afraid to admit it to myself, and that's why I've been such an ignorant douche lately."

Carlos' eyes light up, but only for a quick second. Then he's hesitantly asking, "Y- you love me?" And when Logan nods, the raw honesty in his eyes lets Carlos know he's not lying. "I love you, too, Logan."

And then Carlos is hugging Logan, nearly in his lap, and Logan laughs softly. Carlos buries his face in the crook of Logan's neck, mumbling, "God, you don't know how happy this makes me."

Logan chuckles, running his fingers through the Latino's short hair. "I've got a pretty good idea." Carlos pulls back to look at him, and he smiles, and then they're slowly leaning forward, and Carlos is freaking out on the inside because _Oh God, it's just like in the movies and it's so perfect and- _

Their lips meet halfway, and Carlos closes his eyes, losing himself in Logan's embrace, and his warmth, his scent, his _everything_. The kiss is sweet, and slow, and _oh so perfect_, and it feels like they've never kissed before.

Logan pulls away to kiss his cheek, and then his jaw, and then moves back up to press his forehead against Carlos'. He smiles, whispering a soft, "I love you, Carlitos," and Carlos absolutely _swoons_, because there's nowhere he'd rather be right now than here in Logan's arms.

"Love you too, Logie." He says, and Logan kisses his forehead before standing up. Carlos realizes that he's headed towards the door, so he quickly wraps his fingers around Logan's wrist, causing him to turn back.

"W-wait." Carlos says, blushing lightly. "Stay. Please?"

Logan smiles, shaking his head. "I was planning on it." Carlos smiles and lets go of his wrist. Logan walks to the door, sliding the lock into place, and then slips out of his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers and a t-shirt.

He hops back onto the bed, patting the spot in front of him. "Hey, turn around and sit here."

Carlos tilts his head in confusion, but complies anyway. Logan's hands come to rest on his bare back, slowly trailing their way up to his shoulders. "You're so tense," He says as his fingers start kneading the muscles there.

Carlos moans softly, then throws a playful glare over his shoulder at Logan. "It's all your fault."

Logan laughs at this, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Carlos' neck. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiv- ah, _ow._" He tries to say, but fails miserably when Logan finds a particularly painful knot in his shoulder. "Forgiven," He amends.

Logan smiles, paying special attention to the knot. "Good." Within minutes, he has the knot worked out and has moved onto the other shoulder. Carlos moans softly in approval as Logan's hands expertly work his back, and soon he's completely relaxed.

Logan's hands drop, brushing down the Latino's arms on their way down. Carlos leans back into Logan's chest, closing his eyes.

"'m tired.." He mumbles softly, and Logan yawns.

"Yeah, me too," he agrees, shifting into a more comfortable position. Carlos rolls onto his side, cuddling up against Logan's chest, letting out a yawn.

"Mm, 'night, Logan." He says quietly, and Logan smiles, whispering, "Goodnight, Carlos. I love you." He hears a barely audible, "Love you, too," and within minutes, they're both asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. :D<strong> **Thoughts, anything?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And finally, the last chapter of this :D This is where the 'M' rating really shows itself. Hurr, so _enjoy_. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, blahhh. xD**

* * *

><p>The first thing Carlos registers when he wakes up the following morning is that there's something – rather, <em>someone<em> – very warm pressed up against his bare back. He takes a few seconds to freak out before he remembers that _oh, it's only Logan. _Then he's grinning, because _it's Logan_, all firm muscle and soft skin, strong arm snaking around his waist.

Carlos snuggles further into his pillow, and he hears a soft chuckle from the male behind him.

"Morning," Logan mumbles against his neck, and Carlos shivers, which doesn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Mmm, morning," he replies softly as Logan begins pressing soft kisses along his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" He asks, and Carlos nods, reaching his hand down to lace his fingers with Logan's.

Logan grins, sitting up, then gets up and drags Carlos by their linked fingers into the bathroom. Carlos stumbles along behind Logan, trying his best not to fall.

"L-Logan, what..?" he asks as Logan drops his hand to turn the shower on. Then he turns to the Latino, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Carlos blushes the slightest bit before he's grinning back, closing the door behind him.

He steps forward, fingers at the hem of Logan's shirt and lips on his jaw. He tugs the loose shirt off with some help from Logan, hands then moving down to the waistband of Logan's boxers. He tugs them down, kneeling a bit to lightly nip at Logan's hip.

Logan's breath hitches, and he rids Carlos of his boxers once he's standing straight again. The Latino leans forward to kiss him, and Logan is only centimeters away when Carlos pulls back, tossing him a sly smile.

"Tease," he mutters as Carlos grabs his hand, tugging him into the shower. Carlos only laughs, the sound ringing pleasantly in Logan's ears. He smiles at the Latino, pulling him closer, and finally, _finally_, their mouths meet in a heated kiss.

Carlos' hands trail up Logan's chest, his shoulders and neck, up until they eventually tangle in short brunette locks. He pulls lightly, and Logan lets out a soft moan, pushing the two of them fully under the water's spray. They both simultaneously moan at the heat, pressing against each other more.

Logan's hands drop down to the Latino's waist, pads of this thumbs pressing against prominent hipbones, and Carlos pulls away from the kiss, giggling softly. Logan smiles at this, rubbing in small circles and Carlos outright laughs this time, squirming.

"C-cut it out, that tickles!" He cries, swatting at Logan's hands. Logan just grins, pressing his thumbs down harder. Carlos all but doubles over laughing, and Logan laughs, too, pulling Carlos back up to eye level to press their foreheads together. They stay there like that for a few seconds, catching their breaths, and then Logan's softly kissing Carlos, whispering, "I love you," against his lips.

"Love you, too," he whispers back, and then they're kissing again, a deep, sensual kiss that makes Carlos' toes curl, hands pressed against Logan's chest. Logan's hands slowly drift down along Carlos' chest, his hips, and finally his ass, squeezing at the flesh there. Carlos gasps softly, hips thrusting forward slightly.

Logan presses Carlos against the shower's tile wall, tongue delving into the Latino's mouth and mapping out every crevice. Carlos shivers against the brunette, dropping a hand to firmly grip Logan's cock. Logan pulls away from the kiss with a gasp, pressing into Carlos' palm as the Latino strokes him slowly from base to tip.

Carlos presses a soft kiss to Logan's lips before reversing their positions and dropping down to his knees. He nuzzles against the brunette's navel, slowing his hand's pace. He glances up at Logan, who moans at the faux-innocent look the Latino gives him, contradicting his dark, lust-blown eyes and kiss-bruised mouth.

He slowly takes the head of Logan's dick into his mouth, not breaking eye-contact, and Logan groans, because _shit, Carlos looks so fucking hot like this._ He threads his fingers through the Latino's hair, tugging slightly, and Carlos takes more of Logan into his mouth, tongue dragging up the underside as he pulls back.

Logan lets out a breathy moan, fingers slipping from Carlos' hair to his jaw as his head falls back against the hard tile. Carlos' hands travel up to grip Logan's hips, pulling his cock in deeper. He sucks hard, pulling back just slightly before delving back down, and Logan can't fight back the near-whimper he lets out.

"Shit, Carlos.. Just like that," he says between clenched teeth, hissing when the Latino pulls back until only the head of Logan's cock is between his lips. He sucks again, tongue flicking across the slit, fingers deftly stroking at the base.

Carlos lets Logan's prick fall from his lips with an obscene pop, and he stands back up, kissing along the brunette's stomach and chest on his way up. Logan tugs Carlos into a rough kiss, not wasting any time taking his cock in hand and stroking firmly.

Carlos keens, mouth falling open. He drops his head to the crook of Logan's neck, biting down rather hard at a particularly hard stroke from Logan's hand. He whispers something inaudible against Logan's collarbone, nuzzling against the skin there.

"What was that?" He asks, his hand slowing, and Carlos looks up at him with dark, pleading eyes. "Fuck me," he answers, and all Logan can do is nod, kissing the Latino once more. He reaches behind Carlos to turn the shower off, and then he's practically _dragging_ the shorter male back to the bedroom.

Carlos crawls onto the bed, hips slinking just the slightest, and Logan tugs his bottom lip between his teeth. Carlos is just about to flop onto his back when Logan's warm hand is on his lower back, and he's saying, "No, stay like this. I wanna try something."

The Latino glances back at the brunette, blushing lightly, but nods nonetheless. He feels Logan crawl up behind him, and then there are large hands on his hips and warm breath ghosting over his ass. He shivers, and _Oh God no, fuck, is he really about to do what I think he is?_

Logan presses a soft kiss to his lower back, kneading the flesh of the Latino's ass.

"L-Logan, wha- aah_, f-fuck_," Carlos moans out when Logan flicks his tongue against his entrance. Logan's tongue presses against him again, harder this time, the tip of his tongue pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and Carlos' fingers clench in the sheets.

"Fuck, _yes_," he whimpers, letting his head fall forward. "_Please_, Logan."

Logan groans softly, lapping for a few more moments, then he pulls away to dig in the bedside table for lube. Carlos shivers at the sudden loss of contact, but isn't left alone for long. He soon feels the tip of Logan's finger circling around his entrance. "Roll over for me," he requests, and Carlos flips over onto his back, spreading his legs to make room for Logan. The brunette's finger just barely presses against his entrance again.

"Okay?" He asks, and Carlos nods slowly, breathing out a soft, "Yeah." Almost immediately he feels a slick finger pressing into him, and he bites his lip to stifle a slightly pained whimper. Logan runs a soothing hand down his side, and Carlos lets out a soft breath, slowly relaxing. After a few short moments, he presses back against Logan's finger, silently pleading for more.

Logan obliges, pressing in a second finger, and the Latino's breath hitches. "God, Logan," he whispers as Logan scissors him open, the pleasant burn only heightening his arousal. He bucks his hips up against the intrusion, crying out when Logan's fingers crook and hit something deep inside him.

"_F-fuck_, do that again," he moans and Logan complies, tips of his fingers hitting Carlos' prostate with every thrust.

The third finger stings quite a bit more than the first two, and Carlos' arms come to rest over his eyes. Logan's free hand is still running along his side, helping to relax him, and it only takes a few thrusts of his fingers against his sweet spot before he's begging Logan to _just fuck me already, please, Papi._

"_Damn_, Carlos," Logan says, letting out a low moan at the way Carlos whimpers out 'Papi'. "You're so sexy." He pumps his fingers one last time before pulling them out, and then he's slicking his cock with the lube.

He sits back, stopping to take in the way Carlos looks, and bites his lip softly.

"Look at me, Carlitos," he says quietly, and the Latino slowly drops his arms from his eyes, leaning up on his elbows to look at Logan.

The brunette moans , a deep, guttural sound, at the state Carlos is in, hair disheveled (as much as short hair can be), eyes wide and pleading, chest heaving. He's on Carlos in a flash, tongue penetrating deep into the Latino's mouth.

Carlos brings his hands up to Logan's neck, one curling around the base of his skull, the other tangling in soft brown locks. He pulls back a few centimeters, breath ghosting over Logan's lips, and he whispers a soft _I love you_, to which Logan responds with a small smile, kissing the Latino gently.

"Love you too, Carlitos," he whispers back, and then he's sitting back again, Carlos' hand falling down his chest to rest on Logan's thigh. He strokes his cock a few times, Carlos watching him with his bottom lip between his teeth.

The Latino lies back down, and Logan leans forward, hovering over Carlos, cock barely brushing against the cleft of his ass, and he trails his fingertips all along the toned chest below him. "You're so beautiful like this," he mumbles, and Carlos' breath catches in his throat, practically _melting_ under Logan's gaze.

He pulls Logan down for a kiss, and then he feels the head of Logan's dick prodding against his entrance. His head falls back against the pillows, wincing at the sharp pain as the brunette penetrates him. Logan presses soft, wet kisses down his neck, throat, chest, slowly pushing deeper.

Logan kisses him, deep and sweet, swallowing his pained whimper. Once Logan's finally buried in Carlos, balls deep, Carlos lets out a soft sigh, nuzzling against Logan's cheek. He wills his body to relax, but _damn_ it's hard because _God, Logan, you're so big, hurts like a bitch._

Logan only lets out a soft, low chuckle at the comment, nipping the Latino's bottom lip. He kisses along Carlos' jaw, rubbing small circles on his hipbones with his thumbs, and it doesn't take long for Carlos to relax, experimentally wriggling his hips.

"Logan, _move_," he hisses, bucking his hips lightly for emphasis. Logan complies rather quickly, giving a few short thrusts before finding a good rhythm. Carlos' head falls back, mouth falling open in a silent '_o_'.

"You're so fucking _tight, _Carlos,_" _Logan says and bites his lip, dropping his head onto the Latino's collarbone. Carlos grunts quietly in response, hands moving to Logan's back, fingertips pressing against the hot skin there.

Logan presses a soft kiss to Carlos' shoulder, rolling his hips a few more times, and then he's shifting into a position that allows him to delve deeper into the body beneath him. Carlos cries out when Logan almost immediately hits his sweet spot, back arching off the bed.

"God, _there_, Logan, _please_," he begs, and Logan gives in without hesitation, adding more force into his well-aimed thrusts, and the Latino's nails dig into his back. He moans at the sharp sting of the new crescent-shaped marks, leaning down to tug at Carlos' bottom lip.

"L-Logan," Carlos whines. "F-faster," he pleads.

Logan smirks, slowing his hips, and Carlos blinks slowly as if he doesn't fully comprehend what's happening, looking up at Logan with big, confused eyes.

"Wh-... You _bastard_." He half-heartedly glares at Logan, who grins at him, leaning down to nip at his earlobe.

"Beg me, Carlitos," Logan whispers hotly in his ear, and Carlos shivers, huffing frustratedly. "How bad do you want it?"

"_So bad_," Carlos whines, hooking his legs around Logan's hips. "Please..?" When Logan's grin widens into something almost animal-like and he shakes his head, Carlos frowns, nearly pouting. "Please, please, _please_ fuck me, Logan. Fuck me _senseless._" He pleads, and he pulls Logan down for a deep kiss, tongues pressing and twirling and _fuck, come on, dammit._

Logan's hips snap back into action, and he bites the junction between Carlos' neck and shoulder, hard enough to surely bruise. Carlos moans loudly, hot spikes of pleasure shooting through his veins as Logan sets a more brutal pace, breathing harsh against the Latino's neck.

Logan can feel that Carlos is close, _so close_, the Latino tightening almost painfully around his cock, and a guttural groan falls from his lips. He swats at Carlos' hand when it snakes up to fist his cock, instead wrapping his own hand around the shaft. The Latino's hand returns to its place at Logan's back, nails digging in again as Logan strokes him.

Carlos moans brokenly with each of Logan's thrusts, which become more frantic and less rhythmic, and Logan presses a sloppy kiss to the Latino's lips.

Carlos cries out one last time, tossing his head back, and he comes so hard he swears he sees stars, spilling his seed across his stomach and Logan's hand. Logan follows just a couple of short thrusts after, his own seed filling the Latino. They both moan, and then Logan's pulling out slowly, collapsing next to Carlos.

"_Damn,_" Logan mumbles, burying his head in Carlos' neck. Carlos laughs softly, running his fingers through Logan's hair.

"Yeah, damn," he agrees, gently tugging Logan up for a soft kiss. Logan smiles, then gets up off the bed and walks to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He comes back and cleans them both off, then crawls back into the bed next to Carlos.

Carlos cuddles up against Logan's side, resting his head on his chest. "I love you, Logie," he whispers softly, breaking into a yawn afterwards.

Logan smiles and kisses the top of the Latino's head. "Love you too, Carlitos." He stretches a bit, then drapes an arm across Carlos' stomach. "Oh, and uh, I'm gonna laugh tomorrow when you walk with a limp," he adds after a few seconds.

"Asshole," Carlos mumbles, smiling nonetheless. He yawns once more, and is asleep moments later, Logan following soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong> :D

**End-note:** Ughhh, I got totally stuck right around the 1800 word mark. It was frustrating. -.- Buuut I finished it, so yay :P Anyway, let me know what you think? :)


End file.
